the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just a Short Lanyon One-shot
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following FanFiction Tgs The Glass Scientists Just a Short Lanyon One-shot 51 Comments KILLER QUEEN KILLER QUEEN @dubstepsmells 3 years ago So I just decided to post this little thing here that I just wrote. The comment section is very open and kind but I thought, hey, since there isn't enough Lanyon love here yet, why not give the piece its own little place for a while? I really love Lanyon and I just HAD to write this little snippet. Critiques are appreciated! ----------------------------------------- The singing rings throughout the building, sweet in sound but bitter in tone. The voice is familiar, most everybody puts a name to it, but as always heads turn as the booming man crosses through the hallway, his voice overpowering the sound of his steps. In the Society, opinions of Dr. Lanyon often overlap, as each of his qualities are simultaneously positive and negative. There are disapproving faces all around, but Lanyon holds his head too high to notice, not to mention he is already obviously too invested into his song to care. Henry Jekyll is all but pleased to hear his friend's presence. The overdue bill in his hand is a bad omen, and as the voice gets louder (indicating Lanyon's approach to Henry's office), he scurries to hide the papers back into his desk. They both knew Henry was to blame for the inability to pay their expenses, and he has already been scolded numerous times for Lanyon's past happenings upon similar notices. The fire that could be lit in his eyes was not something anybody enjoyed toying with. As the office door burst open, so did the last drawer in Henry's desk. Despite the angry tone in his voice, Lanyon seemed pleasant in his expressions. A cheeky smile and booming melody greeted Henry as the man marched around his desk to take Henry by the hand and lift him from his chair. "Sing with me!" And once again, the verse was repeated, pulling Henry into a short but energetic jig as he tried to beckon his dear friend into at least whistling along. But Henry was far too deep into a negative state to think about anything but himself with the lyrics of the song, beads of sweat already beginning to race down his temple to indicate his sincere discomfort. Lanyon was given a half-hearted and queasy smile, trying to seem almost as joyful as Lanyon, but he was unable to sing along. His downcast eyes alerted Lanyon that a problem had arisen, and he stopped mid-sentence, releasing Henry's hands and slowing his feet to a halt. A frown and furrowed brows replaced Lanyon's smile and bright eyes, and he watched as his friend awkwardly cleared his throat. However, he was too late to respond before Lanyon interrupted their silence, disappointment riddled in his voice. "You're no fun anymore." Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dapper Jasper • 3 years ago OH MY GOD THIS IS BLOODY AMAZING! (Wipes away tears of joy) Simply beautiful! 2 •Share › Avatar KILLER QUEEN Dapper Jasper • 3 years ago That means a lot, thank you! 1 •Share › Avatar Dapper Jasper KILLER QUEEN • 3 years ago Your very welcome! This deserves like, 100/10 ratings! 2 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago I love this so much! This is awesome, you are awesome! I want more Lanyon stuff. This made my day! 2 •Share › Avatar KILLER QUEEN Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago I'm with you right there on the need for more Lanyon stuff! I fell so in love with him in Bleeding Heart, and you have no idea how much I squealed all day when he finally showed up in the cover of chapter 3. I'm glad I was able to make your day with my writing. I can't promise I'll make more, but I want to. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter KILLER QUEEN • 3 years ago My copy of Bleeding Heart arrived yesterday, so I'll probably be joining this bandwagon after reading it. If you do make more, I'll be sure to read it! :D •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend KILLER QUEEN • 3 years ago Aw that's alright. But same here. I fell in love with him during Bleeding Heart (and, clearly, became a huge shipper), and I wasn't expecting him to be on the cover for chapter three. I flipped. Everyone was like "calm down" that day. I'm so excited for him to actually show up! Team Lanyon~ •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago The first time I actually laid eyes upon Lanyon was when I first saw our Almighty Creator's story sketchbook in her online shop. It was love at first sight, to be honest <3 2 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Yes! More Lanyon love! This is amazing, thank you so much for contributing with your writing! 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago everyone here is talking about bleeding heart and i am like... i'm the only one that hasn't read it yet :c i'm poor! 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Come, my friend, let us sit in this cardboard box together and weep because of how poor we are. 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *sniff* alright :'c *sits* i brought here some street bacon and margaritas, do you want? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Yes, but that won't fill the void. T-T 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago of course! :'c 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Yes.... T-T *Eats bacon and drinks a margarita.* But it does help ease the pain. :') 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh yeah lml *drinks a margarita and eats bacon* 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago We are both such pitiful people. *Sips maragrita* 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago yes, and we have a void that can be filled only with money :c *makes a long drink of the margarita and goes drunk* you wanna go steal and kill someone? (my hyde goes out when i'm drunk, in my passive form of "to beat someone just talk" i have more control) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Mz. Hyde? Got some other online place I can find you? One with private messaging? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Hmmmm.....well, there is my Facebook, but that's private....I have an old deviant art account I think...but I never posted anything on it...maybe I can make a new one? 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago DO YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT IN DEVIANTART? go find me then! there i have the same username, only with a seven: mysteriousgamer7 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Cool! But my account's really old, and has nothing on it. Maybe this is the chance to finally use it! Do you know if I can change the name though? •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago you can change your username if you're core (money needed), in other way, you must delete that account and make a new one. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Awww...that's not right! My username doesn't really fit me anymore... •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago then do another account! my last account had a username that it doesn't fit me, and i had to delete it and begin all again (is not as if I publish a new drawing each day, the last activity that appeared was 11 months since the last time I published a drawing). •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago But Mz.Hyde is already taken! TT •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago and this username?: Mz.Hyde and one number that should work :3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago It worked! Yay!! XD It's MzHyde1! •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago yaaaay i'll search you then :D •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago i'm the one who followed you, gave you a llama and a comment n.n •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Oh! Thank you!~ 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Just drop me a link to your devaintart. I'll send you a note. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Ok then: http://thefriendlymushroom1... Like I said, it's really old and it has nothing on it. I hate that I have to pay to change my username!! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago You have to pay now? Dude what a scam! I sent the note. :) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago This is intolerable! Send me a note on deviantart. 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Catt Hatter • 3 years ago done! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago You're not alone, I haven't read the book myself either. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Got someplace I can find you with private messaging? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I'm not sure. I can't think of anywhere off the top of my head. Except maybe Freeyourselfroleplaying.com Why do you ask? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago You said you don't have a copy of Bleeding Heart, correct? I wouldn't think you'd want your postal address to be common knowledge. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Yes... You couldn't be thinking of getting me a copy, could you? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Exactly. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago You can't do that! I don't want you using all your money on me... That's really sweet though, Catt... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yo, it's ooc. Serious offer. Also I'm gainfully employed, I can most definitely afford to support a great artist and get my friend something nice!) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (That's really kind of you but I don't think I can except it... I'll be able to buy the book in my own time, and instead, perhaps you could use your money to help another less fortunate than I? I can assure you I'll be able to pay for the $7.00 paper back and whatever shipping costs it may have. You are an amazing person to have even considered just giving a book to a person you only know through a computer...) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (If you're certain you won't accept it. The book is that good! You should get a bookmark too, they're great. *blushes* N-not really, it's a risky business asking for mailing addresses online. People could easily get the wrong idea, hence the attempt to use private messaging. ^-^; ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (Yes, that is true... Your address is not something to take lightly, especially when nothing is ever truly erased on the Internet.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yeah, but I don't want to take revenue from Sabrina by just sending out free digital copies. That's not what my aim is! I want to support Sabrina so she can make more of the stories and art that we love so much! DX the stress....) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (Don't worry, I'm planning on buying myself a copy soon. Maybe I'll even get one for Elaina, too!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Do it! She'll love having a copy!) •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ah, this quite the piece of work! Well written, nice style... -and an interesting dynamic between Layon and Jekyll. You have my approval! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy